


虫铁│Harley Did Nothing Wrong

by Moon_Ridge



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Ridge/pseuds/Moon_Ridge
Summary: “听着，我把原来的工作让给你只是为了Tony，你最好别让他失望，但也别打他的主意。”Peter背起包扬长而去，顺便从Tony的工作台上拿了最后一个甜甜圈塞进嘴里。打他的主意？什么主意啊……Harley纳闷地望着那个倔强的背影。No way，这位小朋友不会是暗恋Tony Stark吧？
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	虫铁│Harley Did Nothing Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> * 一发完  
> * 钢3里的小男孩长大啦  
> * 本文中Harley对妮妮并没有特♂殊的倾慕之情

1.  
“Guys，容我介绍，”Tony揽着Harley对大家说，“Harley，斯塔克工业的实习生，也是复仇者总部的实习技术顾问，从今天起，他将协助我跟Bruce为大家设计和改良装备。”  
Clint带头鼓起了掌，歪嘴笑着说：“噢，又来一个。”  
尽管Clint爱瞎起哄已经是公认的了，但这回大家能猜到他敏锐的双眼已经察觉到了这一点：无论是比Tony高出半个头的身高，还是棱角分明如雕塑的五官，又或是望向Tony时意味深长的目光，大男孩身上的一切都充满了一种不俗且强大的气场。  
Banner放下手中的图纸，向Harley伸出手，“你好，希望今后能一起愉快地工作。”  
“你好，博士。”Harley也伸出手与Banner相握。  
“哇，力气不小啊！过不了几年我就该退休了，听Tony说你在MIT成绩优异，要不…我就把Hulk托付给你吧。”Banner半开玩笑地说道。  
……不了吧，这栋大楼里总要留一个正常人不是？  
Harley脸上挂着微笑，却暗自腹诽着：是我笑得不够甜吗，怎么他看起来有点怕我？  
Banner才不怕一个初出茅庐的大学毕业生呢，只是那双湖水一样湛蓝的眼睛让他不由得开始为另一个小鬼的境地担忧了。

2.  
熟悉了大楼的整体结构和复仇者们的作息习惯后，Harley很快进入了高效率的工作状态。有Tony在一旁指点，思维敏捷又活跃的Harley进步神速，成为了科学组的得力助手。  
“其实……年轻人，你有疑问的话也可以问我的。”  
Banner显然对于Harley整天围着Tony转感到有些沮丧，又补充道，“你知道，Tony最近在招募新一代复仇者，还要忙损害控制公司的事情，也挺辛苦的。”  
“谢谢你，博士。”Harley不置可否地朝他笑笑。But——我苦读了这么多年的书不就是为了再次见到Tony吗，对不住了博士……  
小憩片刻，Harley边喝着咖啡边在实验室里转悠。超级英雄们正在调试中的新战衣被靠墙列成了一排，最后一个是泛着金属光泽、红蓝相间的蜘蛛战衣。  
他这才想起来自己进入复联总部到现在的这两天里，还没见到传说中的蜘蛛侠呢。  
他指着蜘蛛战衣，刚要回头问Banner，就被其打断了：  
“我建议你还是leave that thing alone吧，那个一般是Tony自己来处理，要不就是Friday。”  
Harley诧异地自言自语：“哈？蜘蛛侠派头这么大的吗……”  
门外传来了渐近的脚步声和谈话声。  
“有了他的专业知识作为协助，我们就可以加快研究进程了……”Tony的声音。  
“那我呢？！”  
这是……谁？听起来像个青春期还没结束的小男孩，语气格外急切，还有些气恼。  
“你？”Tony边推开门，边回头对那男孩说，“你就能把更多精力放在学业上了。”  
“我不需要多余的学习时间了！我只是想跟你……他在哪？那个新来的实习生？”男孩的棕发委屈地打着卷。  
“咳，”角落的Harley朝门口招了招手，“你是在找我吗？”

3.  
“好好说话，Pete。”  
Tony扬扬眉毛，带着一副事不关己的神态去找Banner喝咖啡去了。  
Harley志得意满地打量抱着双臂朝自己走来的Peter，大概能推断出是自己“抢”了对方原本的职位。  
“你好，叫我Harley就可以了。”他伸出手——天知道他这些天做了多少回自我介绍了！  
“Spider Man。”Peter没好气地回应，“啪”地紧紧握住了Harley的手。  
这手劲比我还大！——Wait，原来他就是蜘蛛侠啊……这么娇小的吗？不太像啊……  
尽管Peter那张稚嫩的脸上写满了不爽，在Harley看来他只是个高中乖乖仔罢了。  
“很抱歉我‘接替’了你的工作，不过你放心好了，我会和Mr.Stark合作得很默契的。毕竟我12岁那年就在协助他追踪‘绝境病毒’事件了。”  
嘴上说着抱歉，表情可是一点歉意也没有呢。Peter眼中看到的Harley嚣张极了，他觉得自己正在花很大的力气克制住 往那张漂亮的脸上揍一拳的冲动。  
“Oh really？那我和Tony认识得可比你早得多呢。”  
“Hey Pete，”Tony抛过来一瓶蛛液，被Peter稳稳接住，“我又添加了一些成分，新战衣还有点问题，Friday正在检查。你今天应该回家，Ms.Parker刚刚给我打电话了。”  
“知道了。”Peter将瓶子扔进背包，闷声答道。  
“对了Harley，你的房间已经打理好了，在Captain隔壁，等整理完这些资料你可以去看看。”  
“好的，Mr.Stark。”Harley微微俯身——完美的身高压制，一双笑眼盯着被迫抬眼仰视自己的小男孩，“看样子有人要乖乖回家了，关于谁更早认识Tony的问题只能下回探讨啦。”  
“听着，我把原来的工作让给你只是为了Tony，你最好别让他失望，但也别打他的主意。”Peter紧抿着嘴，腮帮子看起来鼓鼓的，像藏了一只青蛙。他背起包扬长而去，顺便从Tony的工作台上拿了最后一个甜甜圈塞进嘴里。  
“我明天会给你带甜甜圈的，Tony。”他说。  
打他的主意？什么主意啊……Harley纳闷地望着那个倔强的背影。  
No way，这位小朋友不会是暗恋Tony Stark吧？

4.  
“Tony！看我给你带了什么！”  
Peter兴冲冲地拎着食盒跑进起居室，却只看见Harley和Steve两人。  
“啊哦，好像你想见到的人不在这儿呢。”Harley摊开手，“他刚出门。”  
“是吗，我也刚来，我怎么没看见他？”Peter狐疑地看向队长。  
Steve从杂志后探出头，“相信他吧，kid。”  
Peter失望地倒在沙发上，将食盒包装随意拆开，拈起一个甜甜圈吃了起来。  
“嘿——这不是你给Tony带的吗？！”  
“是啊，怎么了？”Peter莫名其妙地看着Harley。  
……这孩子真没礼貌，给人带的食物自己倒先吃起来了。Tony平时一定是太纵容这个小鬼了！  
但无论如何，之后毕竟也要和他朝夕相处的，Harley打算试着和Peter搞好关系。  
“嗯……没怎么。Peter，就这么干坐着等Tony回来也太无聊了，不如你带我在大楼里转转吧，我还不知道你的房间在哪呢。”  
Peter突然笑起来了。这是一种Harley看不懂的笑——率真中掺着狡黠。  
“我的房间？”Peter指着自己，“他们还没告诉你，对吗？”他瞥了Steve一眼。  
而老好人Steve似乎并没打算掺和两个小孩子的“小打小闹”。“当然没有，”他放下杂志，从冰箱里拿出一些水果和曲奇。“也许在你没有察觉的时候，就已经从他的房间门口路过了。”这个答案显然获得了Peter的赞许。  
得了吧幼稚鬼，这还需要卖什么关子，好像你的房间有多稀罕似的。  
“Wow，那你的房间可真够神秘的。我想说的是，如果你需要的话，Peter，”Harley将胳膊搭在Peter身后的沙发靠背上，“我很愿意在你的高中课程方面提供帮助。”  
“‘高中’？”Peter揶揄地重复了一遍。  
“Sir，我今年20岁，麻省理工学院物理专业在读，你在学校没见过我我一点也不吃惊，我在出勤问题上确实遇到了点麻烦——不过说到课程和测试成绩？这个你还真的不必为我担心。”  
Harley一脸怀疑人生地与Peter对视，默默地收回了放在靠背上的手。

5.  
不仅扮演知心哥哥的套路对Peter不管用，这个看起来天真得冒泡的蜘蛛侠小朋友居然只比自己小两岁？  
说真的，他要是真的暗恋Tony，至少要看起来成熟一点才能把对方泡到手吧。  
在与Tony一同去斯塔克工业总部的路上，Harley还在慢慢消化这一切。  
下了车，Tony在街边的甜品店买了两杯冰淇淋，两个人边吃着冰淇淋边走向大楼。  
“怎么了？”Tony好像看出Harley的思绪在别处，“难道你认为钢铁侠每天都是飞着去公司的吗？”他指着自己的跑车。  
“当然不，我以为是开着昆式战机。”Harley故作认真地回答。  
Tony大笑着拍拍他的肩。  
Harley一手插在口袋里，低着头困惑地笑了笑。“Mr.Stark，我这么说可能会有点冒昧，但是——”  
“论‘冒昧’没人比得过我。说吧。”  
“你知道他对你有意思吗？”  
Tony诧异地停下脚步，探询地看着Harley。  
“无意八卦，不过他上回带着甜甜圈来的时候你不在，他说要跟你打电话，我就看见他的手机屏保是你……”  
听到这儿Tony便露出了了然的神情，继续向前走。  
“你说Peter啊？事实上，手机屏保这事我知道。”  
透过Tony红褐色的墨镜，Harley能看见他眼中藏着的笑意。  
“他挺可爱的，对吧？”Tony说。  
“是啊，当然。”  
Harley记得自己第一次与Tony相识的时候，Tony是有一个女友的，不过八卦杂志上说后来两人不太愉快地结束了。他选择明智地咽回关于Tony目前情感状态的问题。  
“不会感到困扰吗？”Harley轻声问。  
Harley已经从队长那儿了解到，Peter Parker是自幼就由叔叔和婶婶抚养，但这终归不能完美地弥补父母的空缺。他真的能分得清自己对于Tony的迷恋是在哪一层面吗？  
“……有时候会吧，毕竟这个年纪的男孩总有些沉不住气，一遇到点什么事就容易心急冲动……这还真需要花点时间去适应。”  
“再说了，这个小话唠的确给我们这个团体注入了不少活力。”说着说着，Tony不由自主勾起嘴角。“相信我，Harley，过不了多久他就会跟你很要好的，他现在不怎么待见你只是因为……”  
“因为你，对吗？”  
Harley宽容地笑笑，大气地张开手臂揽着tony的脖子，“It's ok。你知道，我很高兴有人能让你快乐，因为我在这方面真的糟糕透顶——你正忍受着PTSD，我却在旁边喋喋不休地折磨你，这画面我还没忘呢。”  
Tony故作怅惘地慨叹，“那可……真是‘印象深刻’的画面！噢！我好像开始感受到你发自内心的歉意了——我们心有灵犀，记得吗？”

6.  
今天是周五，按理说Peter上完课早该飞奔来找Tony了。Harley看看手表，准备随时善良地为Peter让出Tony的实验室。  
“呃...Harley，”Banner低头看着手机短信，“Peter说，请你替他把Tony的外套送到Tony的房间。”  
“他来了？为什么要我......”  
Banner也诧异地耸耸肩。  
Harley拿着外套来到Tony房间所在的楼层，在走廊转角处就看见Peter靠着墙，正与背对着Harley的Tony说着什么。  
他发誓自己根本没想偷窥这种私人交谈——如果他没有不小心从对话中意识到自己正在被讨论的话。  
“我已经知道了。”Peter闷闷地开口。  
“什么？”  
“味道如何？新口味的冰淇淋，我还没和你尝试过呢。”  
“Peter——”  
“嘿，别用那种眼神看我，我没藏在你的车里或是荡着蛛丝跟踪你们俩。是......Friday告诉我的。“  
“‘健康管控协议’，huh？拜托，我的甜甜圈都要被你没收一半......”  
“Tony，”Peter露出了警告的表情，“这事没得商量，而且，不要试图转移话题。”  
Tony泄了气。“好的，我招供。柠檬芝士口味，还加了巧克力碎。我和Harley一起吃冰淇淋只是因为天气太热——外加我想吃。况且，对待一个久违的老朋友不该拿出十分的诚意来吗？”  
这话并没有让Peter的脸色好多少。他低着头，双手背在身后，倒像是个可怜兮兮地被老师教训的孩子。  
Tony轻声叹息。“Peter，看着我，”他轻轻抬起Peter的下巴，“关于请Harley来总部参与日常工作这件事，我没有事先和你商量，我道歉。”  
Peter无奈地笑笑，“对不起，我只是想有更多的机会跟你待在一起。”  
“和你一样，我也想。但是我们不妨来回忆一下，你这学期逃掉了多少课？我们在一起不过半年而已，你就已经收到了老师的一次旷课警告。”  
“是的，半年。可是在那之前我已经追了你三年，如果你早些答应我，也许……”Peter偷偷伸出手环住恋人的腰。  
“不要试图转移话题。”  
“Ok。”男孩乖巧地说着，却并没有收回手。  
“答应我乖乖上课，这边有Harley帮忙。等你放假了，我们就去旅行，把时间都弥补回来，好吗？”Tony凑过去咬咬Peter的嘴唇，“……你打算什么时候让Harley知道我们的关系？或者说你还没玩够这个‘解谜游戏’？”  
“噢，”Peter回吻，“我会找机会告诉他的。”

Harley觉得自己好像知道Peter的房间究竟在哪了。  
他当然早就悄悄离开了——鬼才会傻到站在那儿把这场对话听到谢幕。Peter想要告诉他的，他已经明白了。  
“博士，”Harley回到实验室，把Tony的外套放回原位，揽着不知道发生了什么的Banner说。  
“我为之前的失礼道歉。您说得对，Mr.Stark最近比较忙。以后在工作上……您愿意多指点指点我吗？……”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 谁能相信荷兰弟的年纪其实比小泰大呢……😂  
> 写着写着突然想站哈利虫 怎么回事！


End file.
